Demons Lurking in the Shadows
by Shirayukihime1902
Summary: "What he doesn't know won't kill him." Yoshino said to her pet cat, "After all, Sasuke-oniisama is my precious brother so even if I killed his teammates with these blue flames, He won't shed a tear." She chuckles.


**Summary: ** The patriarch of the Uchiha clan introduces a mysterious girl to his wife and children. But there is something strange about this girl who even the Kyuubi is intimidate of her presence.

**Title:** Demon's Lurking in the Shadows

**Genre:** Drama, Psychological, Angst, Romance and Tragedy

**Main character:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Chapter 01 **

"_Sasuke, meet you're new sister, Yoshino." _

_The girl grin widely, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-oniisama" She said with a sweet tone._

_But Suddenly, blood covered around the house and Sasuke's eyes widen seeing his parents dead and his so-called sister stand there motionlessly with a huge smirk plastered on her lips towards the trembling boy. _

"_You're next!" _

"No!" Sasuke pants and sweats begun to pour down his temple. That nightmare again…the dark haired boy been receiving nightmares about Yoshino since the Uchiha Massacre. His bastard of a brother, Itachi killed them all except him and…his new sister, Yoshino.

_Don't worry, Oniisama…I'm here for you…_

Those are the last words he heard from her lips before he pass out. He couldn't admit but he felt something weird about Yoshino's behavior. Ever since she came to his family; Something unexplainable just happen and then…his entire clan been wipe out all of a sudden.

It's been six years then….those six years of hatred towards his older brother, Itachi. He will become stronger and then once he got the power that he wants; he will kill him.

He laid down on his bed and closed his dark orbs. There will a mission for him tomorrow morning with his teammates and he must get up early.

Unknown to him, his so-called sister, Yoshino leaning behind the door with a trade of smirk on her lips.

* * *

"Ohayo! Oniisama!" An eleven year old girl wearing a pink apron as she prepares breakfast for her brother. Sasuke wearing a blue t-shirt and white trousers just get up and stared with a bored expression at the girl. This girl, Yoshino; has an auburn long hair below her thigh and has milky fair skin, petite figure and purple eyes. Everyone in the village rarely saw this girl and they saw how cute and beautiful she is but she had a poor health and that is she has an asthma. Sasuke panicked after learning that his sister had that some sort of disease and decided that she'll never involved any ninja trainings or even let her become a kunoichi. As much as Sasuke hates to admit, but he's been worried greatly towards his little sister. She is the only person that gave him cherish and the person who replaces Itachi being his sibling. The girl is kind and thoughtful to him and that's what he's glad about her but he didn't show it because it is out-of-character to him even thinking that he was happy that she came to his life.

Staring at his cute sister; although her innocent and kind looked can be deceiving in fact, something about this girl's aura makes him cautious and he doesn't know why?

The girl finished plating the eggs and bacon and proceeds to the dining table and placed them on his brother, "You need more energy today, Oniisama. Because you're going to have a mission with your teammates, am I right?" She smiled angelically.

Sasuke immune of that 'angelic smile' of hers and just proceed to eat his breakfast. Yoshino, deep inside, annoys that her brother being so rude to her early in the morning giving her nerves but she still continues to smile for him.

She blinked her long eyelashes as her brother ate a little the food she prepares, "Oniisama! You didn't finish you're food yet?" Sasuke on his way to changed his regular outfit and glance at her, "I have to go now, Yoshino. Take care of the house." He left the confusing girl alone.

* * *

His teammates waiting for him in the training grounds and as usual, the annoying pink haired girl approached him with a blushing smile on her face, "S-Sasuke-kun, Ohayou gozaimasu." She greeted the gloomy dark-haired boy. The Uchiha just ignored her and leaned against the tree trunk…he doesn't want to be disturbed by some annoying girl.

Naruto stare at him with annoying look, the Uchiha has been an ass again. He is getting on his nerves, he is always great and Naruto stare at him with annoying look, the Uchiha has been an ass again. He is getting on his nerves, he is always great and very prideful that's why he hates him and his beloved crush have been swooning over that bastard again.

Suddenly, Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of this team just appeared out of nowhere, "Yo!" he salute to them much to the three genin's annoyance.

"Kakashi-sensei!, When are you going to stop that habit of yours!" Sakura yelled at the amuse Kakashi. He always late and explained some pathetic excuse.

"Gomen ne…" He chuckles much to Sakura's annoyance. "Well our mission today is…" he explained to them the details and the client's problem and the genins of course, agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"You know Karu-chan, It's so boring around here." Yoshino leaned against the balcony of their apartment with her black pet cat purring at her. This cat has been Yoshino's companion around the house because her brother left for his missions. Actually, Yoshino was not angry or perhaps jealous that Sasuke is becoming a genin because…she doesn't interest of becoming a shinobi.

She pouts, "Sasuke-oniisama is with his teammates again and I really hate it seeing him with those pathetic people." She growled. She doesn't want any people get any close to her dear 'oniisama' because Sasuke belongs to her.

She grin, "You know…Karu-chan. Maybe…I'm going out for a bit to do something fun." She giggles while the cat purred against her chest. The sunset just appeared her brother was not around so she will walk out for a bit.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" the blond boy exclaimed as he began to eat his ramen. His teammates were with him; they've decided that they'll go to Ichiraku Ramen for their dinner. Sasuke thinking about his little sister at home and he just hope that she'll cook her own dinner at home. He begun to act as an older brother to her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked with concern. Sasuke shrugged her, both of his teammates doesn't know that he have a sister at home and he will kept Yoshino away from them because he wanted to protect her.

* * *

"Wait! Please! No!" A woman was sexually abused by a drunk man screaming through her lungs as the old geezer ravishing her pale neckline. She has been taken away by this drunkard from the inn and drag her to the deepest forest of the village.

"Don't scream! Bitch!" The man hissed. He covered the woman's mouth with his dirty hands and proceed to molest the poor woman.

"Hey Mister? What are you doing?" An auburn haired girl asked innocently at the pervert old man molesting an older woman. The woman's eyes widen, why is this girl is here in the middle of the night? Did she just saw them?

The pervert man chuckles darkly, "Why are you alone here little girl? Where are your parents?" he decided to ignore the woman and just focus to the little girl. Calling him a pedophile, but he liked to taste cute and innocent little girls like this auburn beauty before him.

Unlucky for him, Yoshino already know what kind of sick man he is and just played along with him, "I don't have any parents. They're all dead." She said with a sad tone.

"Oh really? That's too bad." The old geezer showed fake concern to the girl and approached the girl. His lust-filled gaze towards the girl increases. He wanted to touch those skinny and fragile body of this pretty girl. Yoshino stiff as she sense the man's bad breath on her nose. It's disgusting.

The woman shouted, "Little girl! Run! Before he molest you!" Shouted the woman; how come this girl so defenseless? The man glared at her and punched her right cheek, "Shut up! Bitch! I don't need you anymore." He grabbed a kunai from his pocket and decided to kill the woman.

"Trash." Yoshino murmured.

"Huh?" The crazy man stares back at the girl and his eyes widen as he saw bluish flame on the girl's right hand. Those innocent eyes had become serious and malicious that gives the man chills down his spine.

Yoshino approached the man and hold his skull, "Burn away!" She yelled. The hysteric man covered with blue flames screamed in terror as the flames keep burning his skin and bones. He's going to disappear . The woman stared in awe on how the pervert just covered with blue flames and screaming for help and to her horror, his body turns to ashes.

She once again looked at the assaulter whose a little girl. The girl's serious look approaches her and hold her face, "I'm sorry but I have to eliminate the witness. Burn!"

"NO!" the woman yelled as the flames scattered around her body. She can feel the heat and the blue flames continue to burned her body and until she turned to ashes.

Yoshino stared at the woman who turns into ashes with no remorse or pity. It's been a while since she used this kekkai genkai of hers and she will be using this in the future.

As what she expected, humans are sinners. They should die and be sent to hell. She grins wickedly, she will kill each villagers who committed a sin and they will burn by her blue flame.

"I should be going now. Brother will be so upset if he finds out I'm away." She said to herself and fled the forest and pretend like nothing happens.

**A/N: Well…my OC's 'kekkai genkai' is similar to Rei Ogami's blue flames from Code: Breaker. I love Code Breaker and I'm a fan :3 Got my inspiration in creating this OC. I hope you guys like it. **


End file.
